


Sulle orme di Geneviève

by R_Roiben_R



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Dramatic, Gen, Mystery
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Roiben_R/pseuds/R_Roiben_R
Summary: [Arsène Lupin (Maurice Leblanc) – Sherlock Holmes (Arthur Conan Doyle)]Una fredda mattina d’inverno il telefono squilla e una voce conosciuta, la voce della sua vecchia balia Victoire, lo ridesta e riporta con violenza alla vita reale.La sparizione improvvisa di una persona importante lo costringe a lasciarsi alle spalle l’esistenza tranquilla che aveva deciso di ritagliarsi, per la quale aveva lottato strenuamente, e tornare a imporsi al mondo.Ma sulla sua strada è destinato a incontrare ostacoli, e qualcuno che credeva di aver relegato nelle memorie di un passato dimenticato.





	1. Mauvaises nouvelles

h2.cjk { font-family: "SimSun" }  
h2.ctl { font-family: "Lucida Sans" }

# Sulle orme di Geneviève

♦

## Mauvaises nouvelles

Solo quattro mesi prima ha sposato l’allora signorina Florence Levasseur e con lei si è trasferito nel villaggio di Saint-Maclou. Quattro mesi, sedici settimane di pace e giardinaggio e amabili passeggiate sulla riva dell’Oise. Quattro mesi, poi una telefonata da Victoire che lo fa tornare alla realtà in modo brusco e senza ricorso: Geneviève è scomparsa.

Da principio ha dato rapide e ferree disposizioni perché venissero avvisati e messi all’opera i ragazzi subito disponibili; purtroppo i fratelli Doudeville sono ben lontani al momento, mentre Charolais, Le Ballu e molti altri si trovano tuttora insediati in Mauritania, Algeria e Marocco e impiegheranno del tempo per rispondere all’appello. Fatto ciò ha preso al volo il primo treno in partenza per Parigi, dal quale è sceso in tutta fretta salendo su un’auto di piazza che lo ha condotto di filato alla Sûreté; entra quasi correndo lungo i corridoi già fin troppo affollati, lasciandosi alle spalle le guardie attonite senza degnare nessuno di un singolo sguardo, diretto senza fermate intermedie all’ufficio del prefetto Desmalions, tralasciando perfino la gentilezza di fargli arrivare un suo biglietto da visita, e tantomeno la cortesia di bussare o attendere che lo faccia l’usciere.

«Perbacco! Signor…». Desmalions, pur alterato per i modi bruschi del visitatore, è costretto a bloccarsi per due ottimi motivi: non ha idea del nome da usare per rivolgerglisi e, ancor peggio, lo sguardo affilato che questi gli rivolge non lo invoglia per nulla al mondo ad affrontare un discorso con il personaggio appena entrato.

«Usate il nome che vi piace di più. Ho bisogno di informazioni» lo interrompe in modo brutale.

«Che informazioni… _signore_?» pensa bene di domandare, lasciando volutamente sul vago la propria domanda.

«Una persona è scomparsa, e io devo trovarla, nel modo più assoluto».

«Che persona? Si è fatta denuncia?» tentenna il prefetto, già un po’ sofferente per i grattacapi in vista.

«Denuncia? Certo, mi hanno avvisato questa mattina di buon’ora. Insomma, queste informazioni?».

Desmalions è più che perplesso, è stordito. «Hanno avvisato voi. Ma la denuncia va fatta alle autorità competenti, non…».

«Le autorità!» quasi grida, digrignando i denti esasperato. «Le autorità sono incompetenti! Lei è scomparsa due giorni fa, e va ritrovata al più presto. Potrebbe…» la voce gli viene meno per un lungo istante colmo di angoscia.

«Signore, _lei_ chi? Come possiamo lavorare senza conoscere i fatti?».

Inspira bruscamente, le narici frementi e i pugni serrati sui quali si scorgono in modo distinto i nervi tesi. Poi esala un lieve sospiro e serra le palpebre qualche istante. «Geneviève. Lei è mia figlia».

♦

«Un momento! Avete una figlia?» sbotta Desmalions. «Ma… ma… da quando?» balbetta confuso.

Assottiglia lo sguardo. «Che importanza può mai avere? Cambierebbe il fatto che non si riesca più a trovare traccia di lei sapere che sono passati ventisei anni dal momento della sua nascita? Non siate ridicolo! Stiamo solo perdendo del tempo che non ho, e intanto chissà cosa potrebbe capitare».

L’espressione desolata e interdetta del prefetto non dà molte speranze, tuttavia.

«Credevo aveste i vostri mezzi» prova con cautela a far notare allo scomodo visitatore.

«Ci vorrebbe troppo tempo. Più della metà si trova ancora in Africa, e l’altra è distribuita su tutto il territorio nazionale e servirà più d’una giornata per radunarli. Ho già dato incarico al mio autista di contattare chi si trova in zona, ma nel mentre è necessario iniziare subito le ricerche».

Desmalions ascolta con attenzione e si trattiene solo all’ultimo istante dallo scuotere la testa contrariato. «Che cosa chiedete, dunque?».

«Che si avviino le ricerche da questo stesso momento. E che mi si mettano a disposizione due dei vostri uomini, di quelli svegli».

Sogghigna, il prefetto. «Due uomini. E immagino abbiate già idea di chi scegliere, dico bene?».

«Per nulla. L’ultimo, il mio povero Mazeroux, me lo avete arrestato sotto gli occhi e ho dovuto svendere il mio regno per la mia e la sua libertà» protesta piccato.

«Uhm! Sono desolato» commenta in tono molto poco convincente.

«Sicuro, vedo bene che lo siete» esclama con sarcasmo. «Ebbene, questi uomini?» insiste, con evidente premura nella voce.

Poiché Desmalions prevede a giusta ragione che non riuscirà mai a liberarsi di quell’impiccio senza offrire del suo in cambio, sospira e solleva il ricevitore del suo ufficio.

«Signor segretario, ho bisogno che mi si mandino in ufficio l’ispettore Flognard e il sergente Lesmous. In fretta, grazie». Fatto ciò riaggancia il ricevitore e torna a prestare attenzione allo scomodo visitatore, dedicandogli un sopracciglio inarcato. «Vi serve altro, signore?» rimarca mordace.

«Aspetto un amico. Se a voi non dispiace, lo attenderò qui» replica per tutta risposta, lasciandosi sfuggire un lieve sogghigno all’occhiata scandalizzata del prefetto.

«Voi vi burlate di me» protesta in un borbottio risentito.

«Affatto, signor prefetto. Il disguido è che al momento non possiedo appartamenti in città e, giacché mi trovo da voi e il luogo è comodamente in centro, ho ritenuto più semplice dare appuntamento qui al mio amico. Nessuna offesa per voi, ve lo garantisco, solo praticità» assicura tranquillo.

Qualche minuto più tardi alla porta dell’ufficio bussano e, dopo l’approvazione del prefetto, si affaccia il viso asciutto dell’usciere, il quale lesto annuncia «Il capitano Patrice Belval, che chiede di poter entrare. Sostiene di avere un appuntamento».

«Un appuntamento? Con me?» si informa il prefetto, che evidentemente non era stato opportunamente ragguagliato per tempo quella mattina.

L’usciere sembra imbarazzato e, sempre fermo sullo specchio della porta, poggia il peso da un piede all’altro in modo inconfortabile. «Per la verità no, signor prefetto. Riferisce di un incontro con il signor Perenna».

Desmalions volta di scatto il viso e fissa intensamente il suo precedente visitatore, che nel frattempo si è rialzato dalla poltrona sulla quale aveva preso posto non molto prima nell’attesa. «Il vostro amico, suppongo».

«Proprio così, signor prefetto» conferma allegro. «È stato molto gentile da parte vostra permettermi di riceverlo qui» aggiunge con affettazione.

Il prefetto ha l’aria di essere indeciso se chiamare all’istante le guardie e farlo mettere agli arresti (con un’accusa qualsiasi, l’importante del resto è toglierselo di torno), oppure chiedere un subitaneo trasferimento. Decide, con rassegnazione, di fingere un’accettazione che non sente affatto di possedere. «Molto bene, signor… _Perenna_. Usciere, fate pure accomodare il capitano Belval, grazie» si risolve a ordinare, per poi rimettersi comodo in poltrona. «Voglio sperare» aggiunge lugubre, dopo essersi assicurato che l’usciere abbia richiuso la porta alle sue spalle «che gestirete questa storia incresciosa con la dovuta discrezione. E, per amor del cielo, che non intendiate prendere per abitudine questo sconsiderato irrompere nei miei uffici e invitare ospiti senza il mio consenso».

«Ma certo che no» esclama gioviale e con un sorriso ambiguo, facendo correre un improvviso brivido di spavento su per la spina dorsale del prefetto. 

♦

Di nuovo il bussare alla porta interrompe lo sgradevole colloquio fra i due uomini impegnati a fronteggiarsi. L’usciere, con il tiepido permesso del prefetto, dà l’accesso al capitano Belval. Un rintocco ligneo sul marmo dell’assito attira l’attenzione dei presenti, che un momento dopo vengono raggiunti da un giovane uomo sorridente.

Il capitano Belval si guarda attorno con curiosità, fino a che i suoi occhi vivaci si soffermano sulla figura alta e forte che si è appena sollevata dalla seduta.

«Don Luis!» esclama, andandogli prontamente incontro con più agilità di quanta ci si aspetterebbe da una persona sostenuta da una gamba di legno. Stringe con affetto le sue spalle ampie e infine si scosta un poco, osservandolo con curiosità e una punta di malinconia. «Quanto tempo è passato. Non vi vedevo da… Perbacco, già tre anni, non è vero?» esclama stupito.

«Sì, proprio tre anni, Patrice» mormora, ripensando con dispiacere al tempo trascorso.

«E dunque? Cos’è accaduto? Sono corso non appena ho potuto liberarmi» assicura il capitano, scrutandolo con ansia.

«E io vi ringrazio di cuore, amico mio. Purtroppo non vi ho fatto venire per comunicarvi buone notizie, e me ne rammarico».

«Suvvia!» protesta con veemenza. «Ditemi, di che si tratta?» incalza preoccupato.

Un brillio balena nei suoi occhi e sconcerta il capitano per la sensazione di sgomento che ne raccoglie. «Questa mattina all’alba sono stato contattato da Victoire. Due giorni fa Geneviève è scomparsa e di lei non si sa più nulla».

  



	2. Traces

h2.cjk { font-family: "SimSun" }  
h2.ctl { font-family: "Lucida Sans" }

## Traces

Patrice fissa attonito il volto dell’uomo che ha di fronte. Scuote la testa, incredulo. «Vostra figlia… Ma come… Quando… Impossibile!» sbotta costernato.

La smorfia tirata che vorrebbe far passare per un sorriso convince il capitano a desistere dalla sua incredulità. «Forse inspiegabile, ma a quanto pare affatto impossibile. Eppure…». Calcia l’aria, frustrato. «Non riesco a comprendere. Ho fatto in modo che non si sapesse del nostro legame; neppure lei stessa ne è stata informata. Si tratta solo di una giovane insegnante, dopo tutto. Dove mai può essere? Perché è svanita nel nulla senza ragione?».

«Due ottime domande» si intromette Desmalions. «Ha con sé una sua fotografia? Ci sarà di certo utile quanto inizieremo le ricerche».

Lo scruta in viso, pensieroso. Annuisce. «Naturalmente» conferma, estraendo dal portafogli un piccolo cartoncino. «Ecco a lei». Si allunga a porgere l’immagine al prefetto ma, prima che questi possa afferrarla, assottiglia lo sguardo. «Nessuno deve sapere chi realmente ella sia. Siamo intesi?» sibila in tono minaccioso.

«Sì, lo siamo» conferma il prefetto. Osserva con attenzione e un certo moto di curiosità la foto della donna e si porta una mano al mento. «D’altronde non gioverebbe a nessuno; tutt’altro. Diverrebbe invece solo fonte di disordini, e certo nessuno di noi vuole questo, dico bene, signor Perenna?».

«Nel modo più assoluto».

⁂

L’ispettore Flognard, in compagnia del sergente Lesmous, dopo essersi fatti annunciare raggiungono il prefetto e i suoi due ospiti. Il sergente Maxime Lesmous è un uomo vigoroso e dai modi decisi, una fronte prominente e il naso leggermente camuso sotto occhi neri e affilati. 

L’ispettore Tobias Flognard, i cui capelli un po’ radi e già ingrigiti uniti a marcate rughe d’espressione sul viso serio denotano il suo aver già oltrepassato la soglia di una mezza età raggiunta con gran dispendio di energie, si fa avanti per primo. «Signor prefetto» borbotta, accennando un gesto con il capo e tornando poi a fissare il resto dei presenti con un’attenzione che rasenta l’aperto sospetto.

Desmalions lancia una breve occhiata all’uomo che ha messo soqquadro nella sua giornata altrimenti tranquilla, si schiarisce la voce e prepara una spiegazione ragionevole per i due funzionari.

«Ebbene, signori, questa è la situazione: il signor… Perenna, qui presente, si trova da noi per denunciare la scomparsa di una persona». Solleva la piccola fotografia di modo che tutti la possano vedere con agio. «Il fatto è accaduto due giorni fa, ma solo questa mattina egli ne è venuto a conoscenza. Pertanto è necessario che si dispongano le ricerche. Signore, dove risiedeva la scomparsa?».

«Abita e lavora a Saint-Denis, signor prefetto. Dall’autunno del 1913, ormai».

«Ha parenti? Amici? Una famiglia?».

Il suo sguardo è insondabile quando risponde a Desmalions. «Nessuna famiglia, attualmente. Un’amica, la medesima che mi ha avvertito della sua scomparsa. Che io sappia nessun parente in vita» spiega in tono asciutto e incolore.

«Capisco. Lasciatemi, per cortesia, l’indirizzo dell’abitazione e del luogo di lavoro».

«Insegna presso l’istituto Dauphin, che potrete trovare al numero 15 di Place Victor Hugo. Abita poco distante, al numero 5 di Rue des Boucheries» l’istruisce solerte.

Ancora una volta bussano alla porta. Il prefetto dà un sonoro sbuffo esasperato e ringhia un «Avanti» ben poco sentito.

L’usciere, con un’espressione mortificata in volto avendo intuito l’indisposizione del prefetto, si fa avanti con eccessiva prudenza, affacciandosi discretamente all’uscio. «Scusate, signor prefetto. La guardia all’ingresso ha mandato su una missiva per il signor Perenna e ho pensato… che potesse essere di una qualche importanza» riferisce, quasi bisbigliando l’ultima parte, essendosi avveduto del brusco movimento suscitato nell’interessato.

Quest’ultimo, infatti, ha abbandonato con un balzo la poltrona, raggiungendo il messaggero ad ampie falcate. «Il destinatario della vostra lettera sono io» afferma allungando una mano. «Datemela» ordina, dimenticando sul momento i dovuti riguardi.

L’usciere, interdetto, lancia uno sguardo preoccupato al prefetto, come chiedendo il permesso. Desmalions rotea gli occhi e conferma con un secco cenno della testa. La busta viene quasi strappata di mano al pover’uomo che, non avendo idea di come reagire, si prodiga in un ultimo imbarazzato inchino e lascia la stanza richiudendosi l’uscio alle spalle.

Senza attendere un istante di più, la busta viene aperta, strappandone in parte l’involucro, e la missiva rivelata: un unico foglio di sottile carta velina dattiloscritta da carta carbone, sul quale si leggono poche righe di testo. 

  
  


GL

20 2 12 18

47 59 41 14, 7 50 59 5

22951419.1952112

Aggrotta le sopracciglia, passando più volte lo sguardo sul breve messaggio, infine si volta verso la scrivania del prefetto, mentre i presenti sono occupati a fissarlo con scetticismo o preoccupazione. «Una carta dell’Europa, per gentilezza».

Desmalions sarebbe tentato di cacciarlo fuori una volta per tutte, ma suo malgrado è anche curioso di scoprire in che modo l’inatteso visitatore riuscirà a districarsi dall’impiccio, perciò ancora una volta decide di venire incontro alle sue richieste e recupera per lui un rotolo fra i tanti presenti nel suo archivio, ponendolo sulla propria scrivania e srotolandolo a beneficio di tutti i presenti. «A voi, signore» insinua, tutto sommato divertito dalla faccenda.

Senza dare alcun peso all’atteggiamento di sufficienza del prefetto, fa correre le mani sulla mappa che gli è stata fornita e inizia la ricerca. «Vediamo, vediamo» lo sentono mormorare. «Ah!» esclama d’un tratto, facendo sobbalzare più d’un presente. «Qui. È qui l’appuntamento».

«Come? Che appuntamento?» sbotta il prefetto senza comprendere di cosa mai stia parlando.

«Quello del messaggio, è ovvio».

Desmalions, come del resto gli altri uomini che gli sono attorno, guardano confusi ora l’uomo ancora chino sulla mappa, ora il messaggio impresso sul foglio, senza comprendere il senso dell’affermazione appena udita.

«Di cosa state parlando, per amor del cielo? Sono solo numeri» tenta, ora più irritato che curioso.

Solleva lo sguardo sul prefetto e l’osserva per accertarsi che stia parlando sul serio. Appurato ciò soffia stizzito e afferra in malo modo il messaggio. «Sì, certo: numeri. Ma la prima serie è una data, la data di dopodomani, e c’è anche un orario, le sei di sera. È chiaramente un appuntamento. E la seconda serie sono fuor di dubbio coordinate geografiche, che portano qui» asserisce, mostrando sulla mappa un luogo preciso: Freiburg im Breisgau in Germania.

Ancora i presenti lo fissano stolidi e, per quanto abbia atteso una reazione alle sue parole, alla fine non può fare a meno di spazientirsi. «Ebbene, io parto» getta fra loro, all’apparenza incurante di eventuali opinioni contrarie.

«Come? Subito?» s’impensierisce Patrice, andandogli incontro e sperando di farlo ragionare.

«Esatto, non c’è un solo minuto da perdere» conferma.

«Se siete deciso, signor Perenna, allora organizzerò anche la partenza dell’ispettore Flognard e del sergente Lesmous, così che…».

«Impossibile. È necessario che mi ci rechi da solo» si oppone.

«Come sarebbe? Non siate sciocco, sarebbe imprudente…».

Ma le rimostranze del prefetto vengono nuovamente interrotte da un suo gesto impaziente. «Imprudente sarebbe presentarmi in compagnia, in particolar modo di agenti di polizia. Il messaggio avverte chiaramente di presentarmi da solo» spiega con quel poco di pazienza che gli rimane.

«Lasciate che almeno io vi accompagni» lo prega Patrice, la cui angoscia è ormai ascesa alle stelle. «Potrei venire in treno con voi e rimanere di guardia, nascosto, mentre voi incontrare questa gente. Non ci si può fidare di costoro, e inoltre sareste circondato da _boches_ zotici e senza scrupoli».

Sorride e afferra con calore una spalla del capitano. «Ah, mio caro amico, mi farebbe solo che piacere poter contare su di voi. Purtroppo non sarebbe prudente. Con la vostra presenza non prevista correremmo il rischio di mal disporre chiunque si trovi dietro a questa brutta faccenda e mettere così in pericolo Geneviève» si rammarica.

Patrice sussulta, allarmato. «Oh, no, questo mai!» esclama, atterrito dall’eventualità. «Solo… promettetemi di essere prudente. Non conosciamo neppure i loro motivi» prega.

Annuisce, grave. «Non preoccupatevi, Patrice. Presterò la massima attenzione. Intendo giusto scoprire perché agiscono e a cosa mirano». Il suo sguardo deciso si rabbuia, le sue dita si serrano con forza. «Vedremo, infine. Ancora non sanno, costoro, in cosa sono andati a mettere il naso».

  



	3. Le début d’un voyage

h2.cjk { font-family: "SimSun" }  
h2.ctl { font-family: "Lucida Sans" }

## Le début d’un voyage

Mentre si prepara a lasciare l'ufficio del prefetto ha un tentennamento e si volta indietro, osservando quelle persone ancora in attesa e intente a seguire le sue mosse. «Vorrete farmi la cortesia di provvedere in ogni caso ad avviare le ricerche? Questo mio intervento potrebbe risultare risolutivo ma, considerati i rischi, non mi sento nella posizione di contare unicamente su me stesso in questa occasione».

«Potete star certo che ci muoveremo nel modo più appropriato per ottenere i risultati che auspicate, signor Perenna» decide di rassicurarlo Desmalions.

«Molto bene, vi ringrazio». Posa un veloce sguardo sulla scrivania del prefetto. «Vi arrecherebbe disturbo se prendessi con me questa mappa?» accenna, allungando una mano ma rimanendo comunque in attesa di un consenso.

Desmalions scuote la testa e offre un piccolo sogghigno divertito. «Affatto. È vostra» conferma, porgendogliela egli stesso.

«Grazie. Mi avvertirete se dovessero esserci delle novità di rilievo?».

«Naturalmente. Buona fortuna, signor Perenna».

«Addio, signori. Patrice, amico mio, spero di potervi rivedere presto, e con buone nuove».

Ciò detto abbandona la Sûreté e si fa condurre nuovamente alla stazione da un'auto di piazza. Da lì dovrà poi salire sul primo treno per l'Alsazia da dove potrà prendere la coincidenza diretta in Germania.

♦

Giunto a bordo del primo treno bada a cercarsi una cabina vuota e a bloccarne l'apertura di modo da non essere importunato durante il viaggio. Ancora non riesce a spiegarsi cosa ci sia dietro questo gesto contro Geneviève, anche se evidentemente inteso come attacco diretto a lui. Sul come possa essersi verificato ha pochi dubbi: una volta venuti a conoscenza dell'identità della donna, trovarla e prelevarla dal luogo di lavoro o, ancora meglio, lungo la strada, dev'essere stata un'inezia. Ma come sono giunti a conoscenza della sua identità? Un altro dettaglio che non sa spiegare. Oltre a lui stesso, solo Victoire e Patrice ne sono al corrente, e si fida in modo assoluto di entrambi, pertanto dev'essere accaduto qualche fatto inspiegabile che ha portato i rapitori a conoscenza della verità? Questo fatto può essere collegato al motivo per il quale stanno agendo? Porta una mano alla fronte, massaggiandosela e riflettendo. Eppure, per quanto intensamente vagli le sue opzioni, si rende conto di non possedere indizi sufficienti a trovare una risposta ai suoi dubbi.

Victoire, al telefono, non ha mostrato solo una normale sorpresa e turbamento. Aveva il tono di una persona sconvolta. Ma per quale motivo, dunque, ha atteso due giorni per mettersi in contatto con lui? Già la prima sera, non vedendola far ritorno a casa, avrebbe dovuto allarmarsi. Geneviève ha mai raggiunto l'istituto Dauphin, il primo giorno? Se no, perché il personale non si è preoccupato di informarsi sui motivi dell'assenza di una loro insegnante? Forse conoscevamo i rapitori? E Geneviève, lei li conosceva? Troppe domande, nessuna soluzione in vista; non ancora, per lo meno.

Pensieroso, estrae di tasca il messaggio anonimo e l'osserva per l'ennesima volta, cercando, sperando in qualche modo di leggervi un particolare qualunque che possa rischiarare almeno in parte i suoi dubbi. GL: le iniziali di Geneviève; questo significa in modo incontestabile che il mittente sa chi è la donna e da dove proviene. Un'altra evidenza che lo lascia turbato. 

«Chi può aver divulgato quest'informazione?» si domanda per l’ennesima volta. La madre stessa non ne era a conoscenza, essendo allo scuro di chi fosse quel ragazzo incontrato ad Aspremont sulla Côte d'Azur nella lontana estate del 1893. La famiglia cui, in seguito alla morte della madre, l'aveva inizialmente affidata neppure. Victoire ne è venuta a conoscenza solo molto più tardi, quando già Geneviève era una ragazza, e anche se fosse non avrebbe avuto motivi per raccontare ad altri la scoperta fatta, neppure alla ragazza. 

«Patrice» mormora con un filo di voce. Scuote la testa, pieno di sconforto. Patrice è un buon amico, l'unico o quasi di cui sente di potersi fidare. È un uomo leale, dall'animo candido e gentile, ed è certo che non metterebbe mai volontariamente in pericolo la vita di una persona, in particolare quella sua e di Geneviève. Ma forse qualcuno potrebbe averlo ingannato, estorcendogli senza fargliene accorgere quell'informazione. No, no, impossibile; non è così sciocco né sprovveduto da non avvedersi di un tranello di tale infamia. Ma allora chi? Chi mai può aver messo sulla buona strada questa gente di cui ignora identità e intenzioni? Potrebbe essere stato lui stesso? Potrebbero avergli carpito parole compromettenti in qualche momento indefinito della sua esistenza, magari dopo averlo drogato? Forse. Ma quando? Non riesce a rammentare un'occasione simile. Dovrebbe quanto meno serbarne una parvenza di memoria; ma al contrario non rammenta alcun caso di tale natura.

Una risata amara prorompe dalle sue labbra. Strofina le palpebre pesanti con i polpastrelli. Tempo fa ha smarrito un figlio, scomparso apparentemente nel nulla senza lasciare alcuna traccia che sia riuscito a seguire. E ora? La storia si ripete. È dunque destinato a lasciarsi sfuggire dalle mani gli ultimi granelli della sua famiglia?

«No» soffia. «Questa volta no. Questa volta devo ritrovarla, a qualunque costo» promette a sé stesso.

♦

Si ridesta di soprassalto da un sogno che non riesce a trattenere. Ha l’impressione di aver visto qualche cosa, in quel sogno, forse un dettaglio importante, ma di cui non è in grado di a rammentare la natura, forse un ricordo, un qualche filo legato al passato. Scuote la testa, perplesso, e volta lo sguardo al paesaggio che può scorgere dal finestrino della cabina che occupa. Sulla superficie trasparente del vetro e dei suoi occhi si riflettono i vitigni che si estendono apparentemente infiniti nelle campagne alsaziane, che da poco sono tornate alla sua Francia, e di tanto in tanto fanno la loro comparsa rocche e castelli appartenenti a un altro tempo. Non manca molto: Strasbourg è vicina ormai, e lì dovrà scendere per prendere il treno locale che lo porterà oltre confine, fino alla destinazione che qualcuno ha scelto per lui. Toccherà Freiburg a sera, di ciò è consapevole; una giornata consumata in un viaggio quasi ininterrotto, un’intera giornata andata perduta, nella speranza di ritrovare un barlume di senso logico a quanto accaduto.

♦

Quasi un’ora più tardi, quando l’imbrunire è già alle porte, il piccolo convoglio ferroviario sul quale viaggia entra nella stazione di Freiburg im Breisgau, i freni della locomotiva e dei pochi vagoni presenti stridono e un fischio dalla banchina lo avvisa che è giunto il momento di affrontare i _boches_.

Scendendo la breve scaletta del vagone e guardandosi attorno nota che non sono in molti i viaggiatori che arrivano a quell’ora. Tuttavia, con un piccolo moto di sorpresa che non tarda poi a svanire, presto gli si fa incontro un giovanotto dall’aria svelta e dallo sguardo sveglio che non può avere più di sedici anni.

«_Herr_ Perenna?» esordisce, con intonazione marcatamente teutonica.

Sorriderebbe del suono di quel nome fittizio sulla bocca di quel piccolo _boche_, se solo i pensieri non gli stessero martellando incessantemente il cervello. Si limita così ad assentire con uno spiccio gesto della testa e rimanere in attesa. Il ragazzo stira le labbra fino a mostrare un grande sorriso tutto denti splendenti, poi estrae di tasca una busta un poco logora e gliela porge con gesto sbrigativo, prima di attardarsi in un inchino goffo e allontanarsi a passo svelto, scomparendo oltre il primo angolo, probabilmente diretto a più interessanti passatempi.

«Beata gioventù» mormora fra sé, suo malgrado divertito.

Soppesa la busta fra le mani, trovandola pressoché identica a quella ricevuta nell’ufficio del prefetto, solo appena un poco maltrattata. D’altra parte doveva aspettarselo, considerando che nel primo messaggio non erano presenti i dettagli dell’incontro. Solleva gli occhi sulla stazione, controllando di non essere osservato, poi si allontana trovandosi un posto riparato nel quale studiare la nuova missiva.

48 00 18.4 14, 7 52 24.9 5

«Altre coordinate» sbotta spazientito. «Questa gente inizia ad annoiarmi». Ma giunti a quel punto non c’è davvero molto che possa fare per sfuggire allo stupido gioco messo in atto dagli ignoti che, è evidente, si stanno divertendo alle sue spalle. Sbuffa, un po’ seccato. «Bene. D’accordo. Mancano quasi due interi giorni all’appuntamento. Cosa può mai inventarsi un galantuomo per far trascorrere il tempo più velocemente?» si chiede, osservandosi attorno con attenzione e curiosità. Un sorrisetto diabolico fiorisce sulle sue labbra. «Chi mai potrebbe affermare che sei un galantuomo, mio Lupin?». Un momento dopo è già svanito fra le vie di Freiburg.

  



	4. Échanges de coups de feu

h2.cjk { font-family: "SimSun" }  
h2.ctl { font-family: "Lucida Sans" }

## Échanges de coups de feu

Sono solo le prime ore di un pomeriggio dalle temperature piuttosto rigide ma dal sole nitido e abbagliante. Si è già mosso per raggiungere il luogo dell'appuntamento, pur sapendo che esso è fissato per la sera; ha bisogno di darsi un'occhiata seria intorno così da scongiurare possibili problemi dell'ultimo minuto. La conoscenza porta sempre vantaggi, e conoscere il teatro dell'incontro con quella gente di cui tutto gli è ignoto fino a quel momento non potrà che avvantaggiarlo.

Ha preso in considerazione le sue opzioni, soppesando il modo più proficuo per giungere a destinazione, e infine ha stabilito sarebbe andato in bicicletta. La strada è troppa per una poco allegra scampagnata a piedi, con il concreto rischio di arrivare stanco morto e trovarsi in balia delle intenzioni altrui; ma d'altra parte un'automobile sarebbe apparsa troppo vistosa e avrebbe avvisato chiunque, perfino gli abitanti del circondario, dell'arrivo di uno sconosciuto, e tempo una manciata di minuti con tutta probabilità tutto il paese avrebbe saputo i fatti suoi. No, grazie. Un cavallo sarebbe stata una buona idea, se solo non si fosse anche trattato di una presenza insolita; oramai il numero dei cavalli utilizzati per il trasporto di persone si sta riducendo progressivamente per lasciare spazio a mezzi a motore; più veloci anche se meno affidabili.

In quel momento sta percorrendo con andatura tranquilla e occhio attento una strada abbastanza stretta e fiancheggiata da ambo i lati da alberi a perdita d'occhio; una strada che, tutto sommato, sarebbe più corretto definire sentiero, visto che è sterrata e che tutt'al più c'è lo spazio perché ci transiti un carretto (o una torpedo di piccola taglia). Secondo la mappa che ha con sé e in base ai suoi calcoli la cascina di campagna alla quale è diretto non dista che una manciata di chilometri dal punto in cui si trova, e per quanto può scorgere non si vede anima viva nei dintorni. Casa sua è appartata, riflette un poco annoiato, ma quel luogo è un vero mortorio. Che fa, la gente, se ha voglia di svagarsi? Spara alle anatre? Ridacchia fra sé e scuote la testa, suo malgrado divertito dall'idea. Un momento dopo un rombo, che ricorda in modo vago lo schianto di un fulmine sul terreno arido, investe i suoi sensi riportandoli in allerta, ma ha a disposizione solo pochi secondi per rendersi conto che il frastuono proviene dal rapido approssimarsi di qualche cosa che svolta con rapidità sconcertante l'angolo e, se non si fosse gettato dalla bicicletta atterrando di schiena accanto al fosso che bordeggia il sentiero, lo avrebbe investito in pieno. Con qualche scricchiolio di troppo e un leggero pulsare alla testa si rimette seduto e scruta sulla strada, scorgendo una nube di polvere sollevata dalle ruote di una torpedo. Certo, potrebbe essersi trattato di un imbecille un po' alticcio che nemmeno si è reso conto di avere un ostacolo sulla sua traiettoria ma, chissà per quale ragione, il suo istinto gli suggerisce che al contrario qualcheduno ha deliberatamente cercato di farlo fuori.

Si rimette in piedi, fa un passo avanti per provare a controllare se la bicicletta sia ancora utilizzabile, ma una fitta di dolore alla gamba sinistra gli strappa una smorfia e una mezza imprecazione. Si piega sulle ginocchia e prova qualche cauto movimento: no, sembra che nulla si sia rotto; una buona notizia, tutto sommato. Sospira, si guarda attorno e individua la bicicletta o, per meglio dire, il rottame della sua povera bicicletta che dalla strada sembra fissarlo con rimprovero per quella brutta avventura.

«Sono desolato, mia cara. Nemmeno io avevo piacere di volare gambe all'aria a quel modo» borbotta seccato.

Tuttavia l'avventura per quel giorno non sembra essere ancora conclusa. Neppure il tempo di raggiungere la strada sterrata per accertarsi se ci sia del salvabile in quell'intrico di metallo contorto che è presto costretto a una precipitosa marcia indietro, sconcertato dal nuovo passaggio dell'automobile (la stessa, ne è quasi certo), la quale questa volta si ferma sollevando un'altra polverosa nube a poca distanza dal punto in cui si trova lui. Un istante dopo gli sportelli si spalancano e il resto non ha il tempo materiale di vederlo, poiché troppo impegnato a guadagnare un buon riparo dietro gli alberi mentre chiunque sia all'interno dell'automobile si sta divertendo un mondo a svuotargli addosso una cospicua scorta di pallottole.

«Siano dannati i _boches_ e le loro maledette luger» sibila alterato, abbassando la testa per proteggersi dalle schegge di corteccia volate via dopo l'ennesimo sparo. «Imbecille che sei, Lupin. Puoi vederlo da te che era un buon posto per un'imboscata. Questi ti vogliono proprio fare secco. Bah, almeno sapessi il perché».

Infila una mano in un taschino interno del cappotto e ne fa scivolare fuori un piccolo astuccio rotondo dal quale estrae uno specchietto. Piano, con una certa cautela, lo fa sporgere oltre il tronco e lo inclina quel tanto che basta a dare un’occhiata alla sue spalle. «Quattro. No, cinque. Una bella compagnia». Chiude un momento gli occhi, lasciando fuori anche parte del frastuono prodotto dalle detonazioni e riflette. «Non si può ammazzare un cristiano se non c’è una guerra. D’altra parte quella _brava gente_ ha l’aria di non volersene andare con le buone. Peggio per loro, se ne andranno con qualche osso rotto». Stabilito ciò estrare dalla fondina sotto la giacca la sua semiautomatica e controlla che la sicura sia disinserita e il primo proiettile sia già in canna. Dopo di che, voltatosi e poggiato un ginocchio sul terreno mezzo ghiacciato, si sporge appena e subito si scansa, mentre la gentaglia sulla strada spreca un altro bel gruzzolo di munizioni sul povero albero che lo protegge suo malgrado. Sogghigna, solleva il tiro e con un gesto rapido s’affaccia, spara e sguscia di nuovo al coperto. Il suono della detonazione seguito da quello di un grido gli suggeriscono che uno di quei simpaticoni là fuori si è appena guadagnato un poco di piombo in più e un ginocchio in meno. «Punto per Lupin. Scommettiamo che vinco io?» mormora divertito. Cambia il ginocchio di appoggio, stringe la presa sul calcio della pistola, espira e compare dalla parte opposta dell’albero, impallinando un secondo uomo. «Questa volta ci sono andato vicino: miravo al braccio e ho centrato la spalla. Bisognerà che tu faccia più attenzione, Lupin, se non vuoi ammazzare qualcuno» borbotta contrariato.

Un paio sono belli che sistemati. Ma gli altri tre si stanno agitando un po’ troppo per i suoi gusti. Se si dovessero avvicinare in un momento di panico finirebbe male (per loro, s’intende). Serve che la partita giunga al termine prima che quella gente perda la testa, o che lui si spazientisca. Giusto, però lui si trova ancora in difesa sul limitare della foresta, mentre quelli sono sulla strada; si augura che non abbiano cercato rinforzi prima di imbarcarsi in quella spedizione, perché non crede di poter apprezzare altra compagnia simile. Patrice aveva proprio ragione: sono solo degli zotici incivili, finiranno con il fargli fare tardi all’appuntamento, sempre che esista davvero questo appuntamento e non si tratti invece solo di un modo per attirarlo in un luogo isolato e tentare di farlo secco (possibilità che di certo non può scartare). Mentre così medita l’aria si riempie di un nuovo suono, un rombo differente dall’ormai onnipresente chiasso della sparatoria. Irrigidisce le spalle e si pone in ascolto, preoccupato che le sue fosche previsioni stiano per avverarsi. Invece, con sua sorpresa, dalla direzione dalla quale veniva lui stesso solo qualche disgraziato minuto prima giunge una motocicletta che si ferma con una frenata brusca sul ciglio del sentiero a qualche metro dal raggiungere il gruppetto male assortito. In sella un uomo che, sbalordito, riconosce come il suo buon amico Patrice, il quale poco dopo sfila un fucile dal fianco della motocicletta e fa saltare la pistola dalla presa di uno dei _boches_ e con essa la mano che la reggeva. Ride, perché nonostante la situazione non abbia granché di divertente, non può fare a meno di rallegrarsi per la sorpresa del tutto inaspettata che gli sta di fronte. Non ha la ben che minima idea di come faccia Patrice a trovarsi in quel posto remoto, ma in quel momento è bello sapere di non essere completamente da soli di fronte a una situazione del tutto incomprensibile.

Dopo aver provveduto a disarmare gli ultimi due uomini del gruppetto di assalitori, entrambi si fanno avanti, avvicinandosi alla vettura senza perdere d’occhio i cinque feriti che si rotolano fra polvere e lamenti. Solo una volta giunti alla torpedo solleva lo sguardo e sorride all’amico.

«Don Luis! State bene? Non vi hanno ferito, vero?» esclama quest’ultimo, preoccupato.

«No, Patrice, non sono ferito. Come ci siete arrivato fino a qui?» chiede, ancora sbalordito per l’accaduto.

«Io… Lo so che avevate detto di dover venire da solo, ma… Ero troppo in pensiero, e così ho deciso di raggiungervi. Ci siamo un poco spaccati la testa, il prefetto e io, ma alla fine abbiamo trovato alcuni posti in cui avrebbero potuto portarvi. Così… eccomi qui, dopo aver spulciato altri due luoghi sperduti, questo qui era il terzo della lista, e quello giusto, grazie al cielo» farfuglia tutto d’un fiato.

Annuisce, con un lieve sorriso che non sa come levarsi dalle labbra e nemmeno se davvero lo desidera. «Un buon lavoro» mormora non senza una certa soddisfazione.

Il capitano arrossisce appena e si fa forza per ciò che ha ancora da dire. «Mi permetterete di accompagnarvi?» chiede con voce incerta.

Ridacchia e scuote la testa. «Potrei davvero impedirvelo, a questo punto? No, non lo credo affatto. Chiunque si nasconda dietro tutta questa storia se ne dovrà fare una ragione, temo» sentenzia deciso, permettendo a Patrice di trarre un sospiro di sollievo.

  



	5. Charades

h2.cjk { font-family: "SimSun" }  
h2.ctl { font-family: "Lucida Sans" }

## Charades

Appollaiato sul retro della sella della motocicletta condotta da Patrice, è troppo occupato a ripensare all'accaduto per prestare attenzione all'ultimo tratto di strada che stanno percorrendo per giungere infine alla cascina presso la quale è stabilito l'appuntamento per quella sera. Sono ormai troppe le domande senza risposta, l'ultima delle quali, la più recente e più incomprensibile: perché rapire Geneviève se il loro intento è uccidere lui? Ci sarebbero stati altri modi, più semplici e sbrigativi, per arrivare alla soluzione. Non comprende, non ancora, ma ha la certezza che una spiegazione logica esiste e vuole trovarla, così come desidera trovare la figlia.

«Eccola: laggiù» annuncia Patrice, distogliendolo dai suoi crucci.

Solleva lo sguardo e individua facilmente la bassa e larga costruzione che si staglia poco più avanti, sulla loro sinistra, circondata da un'ampia porzione di prato verdeggiante. Patrice ha fermato la motocicletta e spento il motore; entrambi restano in silenziosa attesa che qualcosa accada, ma non accade nulla e l'inoperosa immobilità fa saltare la poca pazienza rimastagli.

«Che cosa stanno aspettando, dunque? È quasi l’ora, ormai. O mi ammazzano o mi dicono che cosa vogliono in cambio di Geneviève, non possono mica far finta di niente, no?» ringhia frustrato.

«Però non si vede anima viva. Se non arriva nessuno, che cosa faremo?» chiede Patrice, sconfortato.

Serra le labbra in una smorfia adirata e si scosta con un brusco gesto di stizza dalla motocicletta. «Andiamo, Patrice. Avviciniamoci, devo dare un'occhiata a quel posto. Se c'è qualcuno lo troverò, e se non c'è nessuno troverò qualche traccia che mi porti a loro. Non intendo starmene qui fermo ad aspettare un minuto di più».

A passo di carica lascia indietro l'amico e si dirige verso l’edificio rurale che, una volta raggiunto, non si rivela affatto abitato dopo tutto; sembra piuttosto deserto, molto probabilmente viene adoperato solo durante la bella stagione come residenza di campagna e ora è stato sigillato per preservarlo durante il lungo inverno. Dopo una prima ispezione fatta quasi di corsa, senza trovare alcunché di rilevante, rallenta il passo e procede a un nuovo giro più lento e metodico attorno alla cascina, intenzionato a trovare se non qualcuno per lo meno qualche cosa che gli indichi la strada giusta. E infine la sua costanza e cocciutaggine vengono premiate nel momento in cui scorge una pietra della costruzione leggermente smossa e, poco dietro, un pezzetto di carta più volte ripiegato su sé stesso.

«Un altro dei loro maledetti messaggi, volete scommetterci?» sbotta, adocchiando un momento Patrice che è rimasto per tutto il tempo fermo a osservare le mosse dell'amico con aperta preoccupazione. Il foglietto spiegazzato, sorpresa delle soprese, contiene un’altra serie di coordinate che lo fanno tremare di irritazione, e in più un breve messaggio personalizzato.

«Cosa dice?» si informa Patrice, ansioso.

«Indica una nuova destinazione. E dice anche...».

«Che cosa?» chiede, preoccupato dalla faccia scura che mostra in quel momento don Luis.

«Si complimenta con noi per esserci liberati con facilità dei cinque _boches_» mormora cupo.

«Lo sapevano, dunque?» ansima Patrice, sconcertato dalla notizia.

«Sì, a quanto pare ci osservano. Sanno che siete con me, ora» riflette a voce alta, mentre il capitano geme di sconforto. «E non sono di qui. Potrebbero essere francesi, o… Non ne sono sicuro, c’è qualche cosa di strano, in questo messaggio, come se…».

«Che cosa vedete?» sussurra Patrice, sportosi oltre la spalla di don Luis per dare un’occhiata al messaggio, senza però riuscire a interpretarlo.

«Potrei ingannarmi, eppure ho l’impressione che sia stato scritto da due persone differenti, e una di queste credo sia francese: non ha usato il termine generale _tedeschi_, vedete?».

«Don Luis, se posso dirvelo, io non vedo proprio nulla di comprensibile in quel malandato pezzetto di carta. Ma se voi siete certo di quanto dite non ho problemi a credervi sulla parola» assicura Patrice. «E dunque, andremo dove ci viene indicato?» chiede infine con prudenza.

Ancora intento a osservare il foglietto con meticolosa attenzione, annuisce piano e in modo in po' distratto. «Altro non possiamo fare, per il momento. Hanno loro le redini fintanto che non faremo chiarezza sulla situazione. E comunque non saprei da quale altra parte iniziare a cercare mia figlia». Recupera la mappa del prefetto da una delle tasche interne del cappotto e si accinge a studiarla con cura.

«Credete che l'abbiano ancora con loro?».

Fissa un momento i suoi occhi metallici in quelli caldi e abbattuti del capitano, per tornare subito alla mappa. «Devono. Se in qualche maniera è me che vogliono, necessitano anche di avere qualcosa di valido da offrire in cambio».

«Andiamo, allora?» si accerta, dopo averlo guardato ripiegare la carta e metterla di nuovo al sicuro.

«Sì, Patrice. La nostra prossima destinazione è Grindelwald nella regione di Oberland, in Svizzera».

⁂

Poiché non sarebbe stato per nulla agevole percorrere tutti gli oltre duecento chilometri necessari a raggiungere la nuova meta stabilita in sella alla motocicletta sottratta a bella posta da Patrice, lui e don Luis hanno saggiamente optato per salire a bordo dell'ennesimo treno a lunga percorrenza che li avrebbe condotti di filato fino alla frontiera con Basel e la sua dogana. Una volta in Svizzera si spostano su un treno a scartamento ridotto che li conduce attraverso gli ameni paeselli, a tratti anche in salita su per i ripidi pendii alpini e a ridosso di laghi che appaiono come gioielli di pallido zaffiro incastonati del biancore della scintillante coltre nevosa. Infine, poiché nessun mezzo a motore sembra adatto per giungere sul luogo prescelto, sono costretti a procedere a dorso d’asino, a meno che non desiderino scarpinare a piedi o peggio spaccarsi le gambe in bicicletta.

«Questo posto pare fare del suo meglio per risultare inaccessibile» soppesa il capitano, ammirando nel percorso i picchi innevati del Mönch, dello Jungfrau, del Reeti, dell’Eiger e sempre con meraviglia il cielo turchese tanto vivido da far male agli occhi.

«Sì, arroccati qua su neppure la guerra riuscirebbe a farcisi largo. Buon per loro» commenta asciutto e poco partecipe delle bellezze della natura, ben più occupato a programmare i loro spostamenti.

«La guerra?» chiede Patrice, stranito. «Pensate che verrà di nuovo da noi?».

«È presto, ma credo di sì. Se seguite con attenzione certi dettagli, certi sintomi, vi accorgerete facilmente di come si sta muovendo nella nostra direzione».

Patrice trema, sgomento. «Speravamo, Coralie e io, di avere un poco di tempo per noi e per la famiglia che ci stiamo costruendo».

Don Luis si volta, sorpreso, sulla groppa della goffa ma robusta cavalcatura e osserva l'espressione corrucciata e ansiosa dell'amico. «Mamma Coralie aspetta un piccolo Belval, dunque?» mormora con dolcezza.

Il capitano, distolto per un momento da cupi pensieri di guerra, sorride teneramente. «Il medico dice che dovrebbe essere un maschietto» rivela emozionato.

«Oh, è meraviglioso! Sono davvero felice per voi. E vi prego di fare i miei migliori auguri a mamma Coralie» esclama contento. Poi però si rabbuia in modo repentino e inaspettato. «Ma allora non dovreste essere affatto qui assieme a me. Per quale motivo non vi trovate con la vostra dolce moglie, Patrice? Potreste davvero finire in pericolo per colpa mia, e come farei poi a dire a mamma Coralie che vi è capitata qualche disgrazia mentre eravate in mia compagnia?» riflette sgomento.

«Credete voi forse che la mia Coralie mi avrebbe permesso di lasciarvi da solo? Se anche l'avessi voluto, e non è affatto così, vi assicuro che mi ci avrebbe spedito di filato lei stessa. Vi scongiuro, a meno ch'io non vi sia di intralcio, di non volermi allontanare proprio adesso, don Luis; non penso potrei sopportare l'idea di sapervi nei guai e privo di ogni sostegno amico».

Annuisce e torna a fissare lo sguardo pensieroso sul tortuoso sentiero che si snoda davanti a loro. «Avete la mia solenne parola, amico mio» e mentre ciò dice pensa in cuor suo che dovrà fare molto meglio di quanto svolto fino a ora, ch’è necessario proteggere Patrice e con esso la sua famiglia.

⁂

Giunti al modesto centro abitato composto da solide casette di legno e pietre, e parcheggiati al sicuro i due timidi e schivi asinelli che li hanno fedelmente accompagnati fino a lì, i due uomini si inoltrano fra le strette vie lastricate, osservandosi attorno con genuina curiosità e chiedendosi come procedere a quel punto. All'interno del messaggio non era specificato alcun indizio sul luogo esatto di ritrovo, ma nessuno dei due pensa che il centro del paese, per quanto piccolo e poco affollato, sia il più indicato per trovare notizie in merito; di certo gli abitanti del luogo devono essere allo scuro degli intrighi che i due stranieri portano con sé. Quindi, di comune accordo, decidono di pranzare in qualche locanda calda e accogliente e solo in seguito dirigersi verso l'esterno, quasi certi che oltre quel grappolo di amene abitazioni troveranno infine qualche buon indizio da cui partire per le loro ricerche.

⁂

Per loro somma costernazione, in luogo dei necessari indizi sperati, all’uscita dal centro abitato si ritrovano a far fronte a qualcuno di inatteso e non propriamente gradito.

«Voi! Dovevo aspettarmelo che c’entravate in qualche maniera con questa storia senza un senso apparente» sbotta Sherlock Holmes, piantato in mezzo al sentiero e con un revolver Webley Mk VI spianato contro i due uomini comparsi all’improvviso di fronte ai suoi occhi come fantasmi di un fastidioso passato.

Don Luis storce le labbra, amareggiato più di quanto crede potrà mai esserlo lo sgradito personaggio che li fronteggia in quel momento. “È invecchiato” riflette con sarcastico cinismo, “e affatto bene. Tanto peggio per lui”. «Non so cosa vi porti qui, nello stesso nostro momento. Ma ho il forte sentore che abbiate appena preso un grosso abbaglio, _signore_» sibila con acidità.

L’investigatore assottiglia lo sguardo e il suo indice aumenta appena la pressione sul grilletto. «State pur certo che non lascerò che la passiate liscia, non questa volta. Avete osato troppo».

Inaspettato a entrambi i contendenti, in mezzo ai due uomini all’apparenza ciechi e sordi a qualunque possibile spiegazione logica, si frappone il capitano Belval. «Vi prego, signori. Voi non ragionate: nessuno di noi ha colpe in questa storia. C’è qualcuno…».

«Fate silenzio! Sciocco lacchè» intima Holmes con un passo avanti.

«Patrice, scostatevi, presto. Quell’uomo è pericoloso, potrebbe uccidervi senza un solo pensiero» soffia don Luis, temendo per l’incolumità dell’amico che ancora si ostina a rimanere in mezzo. Ha promesso a sé stesso di proteggere Patrice, e quello è esattamente il momento opportuno per tenere fede ai propri propositi. Così è che si fa avanti, afferrando fra le dita artigliate di una mano il gomito del capitano; tale mossa viene però in qualche modo travisata dall’investigatore ancora sul chi vive.

«Furfante, come osate?» esclama Holmes, e vedendo il capitano Belval voltargli appena la schiena con gesto sospetto tende il braccio che impugna l’arma e fa fuoco.

  



	6. Des explications

h2.cjk { font-family: "SimSun" }  
h2.ctl { font-family: "Lucida Sans" }

## Des explications

Intuite in un lampo le intenzioni dell’investigatore, don Luis strattona il braccio di Patrice e con un movimento brusco si frappone fatalmente fra lui e la traiettoria del proiettile, il quale si conficca fra scapola e clavicola strappandogli un roco lamento. Il contraccolpo fa crollare a terra entrambi; il capitano Belval, finito sul sentiero sotto il corpo dell’amico lancia un grido di allarme. Ancora don Luis rinserra istintivamente la stretta delle mani su Patrice ma, dopo una breve lotta impari, infine soccombe e il buio misericordioso avvolge i suoi sensi.

«Don Luis!» grida Patrice, la disperazione nella voce e nei gesti. Prova a sollevarlo, ma è pesante e gli risulta ingestibile. Ricade a terra senza nondimeno sciogliere la presa sulle spalle dell'amico. «Don Luis» soffia, atterrito.

«Non muovetevi» intima l'investigatore, tenendo attentamente sotto tiro i due uomini a terra. «Basta con i giochi. Dove si trova? Dove lo avete portato?».

Patrice non è in grado di vedere la persona che si trova dietro alla voce appena udita, ma dal tono non sembra passarsela molto meglio rispetto a lui. «Voi non capite! Non so chi stiate cercando, ma non l'abbiamo noi».

«Menti, ragazzo. Conosco il tuo padrone, so come lavora. Ora dimmi dove lo ha portato» intima con scarsa pazienza.

Ah, se solo avesse sparato a lui, invece che a don Luis, si ritrova a rammaricarsi, pensando che al suo posto l'amico saprebbe come controbattere a tante sciocche accuse senza senso. Ma si rende ben conto che non c'è tempo da perdere con certe sottigliezze.

«Non ha portato nessuno da nessuna parte! Sta solo cercando di ritrovare sua figlia» protesta, rabbrividendo al pensiero di aver appena tradito il segreto di un amico. «Per questo siamo qui. Ci ha condotto qui gente che non conosciamo, con messaggi che io non riesco a capire. Noi non c'entriamo; lui non ha fatto nulla di male» prova a spiegare, senza poter avere la certezza di risultare credibile.

Se solo riuscisse a districarsi da quel pasticcio, così da poter controllare le condizioni dell'amico, forse le cose andrebbero meglio. Ma a dire il vero sente male ovunque; è stata una pessima caduta, forse s'è slogato un ginocchio, e spera vivamente che almeno sia quello della gamba mancante perché se fosse l'altro dove mai potrebbe andare a quel punto?

«Messaggi? Una figlia?» soffia la voce dell'uomo da sopra di loro. «Un altro rapimento, dici? Ero ormai certo di essere io l'obbiettivo, ma ora... Mi sfugge qualche dettaglio. Sei certo che non sia stato il tuo padrone a confezionare a bella posta tutto questo pasticcio?».

«Non è il mio padrone!» ringhia Patrice, stufo marcio dell'insolenza ottusa di quell'uomo. «Don Luis è mio amico, e voi gli avete appena sparato».

«Sì, beh, miravo a voi. E comunque il vostro Don Luis viaggia sotto falso nome, come suo solito del resto» tiene a precisare.

«Lo so benissimo, grazie» sbotta Patrice. «Se non intendete ammazzarci tutti e due, vi dispiace darmi una mano?» geme affaticato. «Vi avverto, se mai dovesse morire dissanguato giuro che vi faccio impiccare» avvisa, intendendolo con la massima serietà. Lo sente sbuffare con fare annoiato, e vorrebbe essere nella posizione adatta a prenderlo a calci, ma è già un vero miracolo che ancora riesca a respirare, dubita di poter chiedere molto di più.

«Francesi: sempre esagerati» lamenta. Ciò nonostante rimette il revolver in tasca e si avvicina ai due così da controllare le loro effettive condizioni. Finalmente, quando l'uomo di china a esaminare i danni, Patrice può vedere con una certa chiarezza ciò che succede. «Si è fermato nella spalla. Non sembra abbia rotto qualche osso. Ha la pelle dura il vostro amico, non creperà per così poco» commenta sarcastico.

Patrice serra le labbra, contrariato. «Siete proprio un uomo odioso» fa notare.

«Sì, in molti condividono la vostra opinione». Lo osserva rimettersi in piedi e per un lungo, angosciante momento teme che intenda andarsene e lasciarli lì alla mercé del loro destino. «Torno in paese ad assicurarmi che abbiano un dottore. Superfluo suggerirvi di non muovervi, considerato che non ne sembrate affatto in grado». Poi si allontana senza una parola in più.

«Odioso» sibila con astio il povero Patrice. Riappoggia la testa a terra e chiude gli occhi, sperando che faccia in fretta a trovare un aiuto.

♦

Il primo cambiamento che percepisce è un flebile brusio ovattato che gli giunge con difficoltà alle orecchie. Il secondo è un dolore vivido e pulsante alla spalla sinistra che annebbia la sua già scarsa capacità di ragionamento. Tenta di aprire gli occhi per vedere, senza però ottenere risultati, allora prova a muoversi, ma ancora una volta non succede nulla di rilevante. Non riesce a rammentare perché si trova in quelle condizioni; ogni volta che sembra avvicinarsi a una risposta il pensiero gli sfugge e torna il buio soffocante, poi di nuovo il dolore martellante, e da capo un'altra volta.

La seconda volta in cui si risveglia lo fa a occhi chiusi. Ha udito, chiaramente questa volta, voci nel luogo in cui si trova. Dalla qualità del suono e dall'assenza di movimento d'aria giudica di trovarsi in un luogo chiuso, forse una stanza. Non è in grado però di riconoscere le voci, o per lo meno, una di esse gli risulta familiare in modo vago, l'altra invece è totalmente sconosciuta. Nella sua mente la confusione ancora regna indisturbata; si sente oppresso dall'impressione di aver dimenticato qualche importante dettaglio. La spalla duole ancora, ma il dolore è meno acuto, più sordo ora; dev'essere trascorso del tempo, ma non saprebbe giudicare quanto.

Il terzo non è un vero risveglio. Ha caldo, e freddo, e sete, davvero tanta. Non gli riesce di aprire gli occhi in alcun modo, e fatica a respirare. Sente dolore ovunque, perfino alla testa. Desidererebbe non essersi affatto svegliato. E desidererebbe anche un poco d'acqua, ma sente di non aver voce per chiedere, così si limita ad ansimare e pregare per un altro poco di buio. Di lì a poco viene accontentato in uno dei suoi desideri: no, niente acqua, solo buio.

♦

«Sembra che questa volta la febbre sia passata del tutto. Credete che si risveglierà?».

“Patrice” pensa, riconoscendo la voce amica e sapendo di essere _già_ sveglio, in verità.

«Suppongo che non manchi poi molto. L'infezione è regredita rapidamente. È un uomo piuttosto sano e forte».

Questa non la riconosce. Appartiene a qualcuno di cui non ha memoria, o che non fa parte delle sue conoscenze più dirette. Mentre riflette e raccoglie le energie necessarie a ridestarsi del tutto avverte il delicato suono della porta che si apre e si richiude, lasciando passare un freddo refolo d'aria. All'ora un ricordo vago lo coglie e lo fa annaspare: montagne, odore di neve, e poi qualcos'altro. Ma cosa?

«Sì, lo è di certo. E anche una vera spina nel fianco» borbotta una terza voce lì vicino, proprio accanto al punto in cui è disteso.

Avverte uno sbuffo poco distante, ma manca completamente la replica che gli fa seguito perché a un tratto è del tutto distratto da una consapevolezza che balugina con violenza nella sua mente arrugginita. Ha riconosciuto l'ultima voce e all'improvviso ha anche rammentato l'ultima catena di ricordi vividi prima di cadere nell'oblio. Contrae in uno spasmo quasi doloroso le dita delle mani, apre di scatto gli occhi e in un baleno individua la figura un po' sfocata che gli si staglia di fronte. Senza pensarci neppure un istante con un movimento fulmineo allunga la mano destra verso quella figura e richiude le dita in una morsa di ferro attorno al collo fragile, minacciando di spezzarlo in due alla minima pressione. Un rantolo strozzato gli giunge dall'uomo che gli sta di fronte, ma questo non lo fa desistere né allentare la presa, e anzi digrigna i denti, sembrando per un istante una fiera a caccia di preda.

«Don Luis!» esclama Patrice, sorpreso e sconvolto dal rapido degenerare della situazione. «No, no, don Luis, lasciatelo andare o lo strangolerete!» prega con foga, tentando di strappare la mano dell'amico dal collo al quale è aggrappata con ostinata caparbietà.

«Patrice?» soffia con la gola riarsa, sorpreso di risentire quella voce e anche lieto che a quanto pare il suo buon amico sia ancora vivo e vegeto.

«Don Luis, vi prego, così lo ammazzate» supplica ancora la voce atterrita di Patrice.

Indeciso, in realtà ben poco propenso a lasciare correre, è comunque costretto a prendere nota dello spavento impresso nel tono dell'amico e infine si convince a desistere dai suoi progetti di vendetta sommaria. Rilassa le dita e libera il suo prigioniero, il quale si scosta con fatica e tossisce con gesti convulsi, sussultando e tremando per lo sforzo di riprendere aria.

«Maledetto Lupin» rantola Sherlock Holmes con un filo di voce, ancora troppo impegnato a incamerare l’ossigeno sufficiente a sopravvivere. «Avrei fatto meglio a chiamare l'ispettore, altro che medico» borbotta piano.

«Avreste fatto meglio a mirare al cuore» mormora don Luis. «La prossima volta che cercherete di uccidere un mio amico scordatevi ch'io lasci la presa». La gola brucia, la spalla sinistra brucia, perfino gli occhi ora bruciano. Quanto tempo avrà passato nell'incoscienza, si chiede in un raro sprazzo di lucidità. «Patrice» soffia appena.

«Sì, don Luis».

«C'è un poco d'acqua?».

Il capitano non spreca tempo a replicare, ma attraversa la stanza per recuperare l'occorrente e con cautela aiuta l'amico a prendere qualche piccola sorsata d'acqua fresca, poi ne riappoggia la testa sul morbido cuscino.

Un sospiro è il primo segno che scivola dalle sue labbra secche, seguito poco dopo da una parola. «Spiegate». La quale non è affatto una richiesta come sarebbe stato lecito attendersi, ma piuttosto un ordine, di quelli perentori per giunta.

Notando che l'investigatore non appare per nulla propenso ad accontentare le volontà dell’amico, Patrice crede opportuno prendere la parola per tentare di far chiarezza sulla situazione che li vede costretti a una così poco piacevole collaborazione.

«A quanto sembra il signor Holmes si trova qui per il nostro stesso motivo. Noi cerchiamo Geneviève, lui cerca un tale Watson, un dottore amico suo. Siamo... voglio dire, egli è del parere che sia stato rapito, così com'è accaduto a vostra figlia».

Uno sbuffo proviene da don Luis. «La prossima volta sarà meglio che tenga solo per me certe informazioni» lamenta, credendo siano già fin troppe le persone a conoscenza del segreto di Geneviève.

Patrice arrossisce, comprendendo il problema. «Vi chiedo perdono, è solo che non sapevo come altro spiegare la nostra presenza qui, senza che apparissimo sospetti».

«Lo sareste sembrati in ogni caso. Il semplice fatto che lui respiri aria ha del sospetto» fa notare Holmes.

«Andate un po' al diavolo» ribatte don Luis.

Patrice, a disagio fra quei due che non sembrano per nulla in grado di discorrere in modo civile, si schiarisce la voce e tenta di riprendere il discorso. «Così, dato che noi due ci trovavamo, per qualche motivo che non risultava affatto chiaro, nello stesso posto in cui gli avevano dato appuntamento, ha creduto fossimo implicati nel rapimento di questo Watson» spiega paziente.

«Che grosso imbecille» interloquisce don Luis all'indirizzo di Holmes.

«Astenetevi dall'offendere, cortesemente» replica l'investigatore, piccato.

«E perché mai? È ciò che siete, per buona misura. Dev'essere opera della senilità: gli anni vi rendono meno lucido, signore. Se vi foste preso un momento per ragionare avreste facilmente dedotto un fatto inoppugnabile: a che scopo rapire il vostro caro amico dottor Watson, ben sapendo che vi sareste preso la briga di muovervi sulle sue tracce e infine lo avreste di certo ritrovato? Se vi avessi voluto fuori da piedi avrei rapito _voi_, come del resto già accaduto in passato. Chi vi avrebbe ritrovato? Nessuno, ovviamente. Quando sequestro gente non lascio tracce, _io_» espone velenoso.

Holmes lo fissa con astio, le narici che fremono e le mani che prudono dalla voglia di finire il lavoro iniziato sulla strada. «Bene. Dunque come la spiegate questa coincidenza che ci vede entrambi in questo luogo?».

«È ovvio che non si tratta di una coincidenza, signor Holmes. Se siamo entrambi qui significa che in qualche modo è necessaria la nostra presenza. Evidentemente abbiamo in comune il motivo per il quale sembrano volerci a ogni costo. Serve solo scoprire quale, a questo punto». 


	7. Hypothèses et coups de fil

h2.cjk { font-family: "SimSun" }  
h2.ctl { font-family: "Lucida Sans" }

## Hypothèses et coups de fil

Sherlock Holmes ha preso a fissare con una certa insistenza che dà abbastanza sui nervi don Luis, o per meglio dire, Arsène Lupin, il quale dopo un tempo drammaticamente breve perde la pazienza e sbuffa seccato.

«Se avete qualche cosa da dire, ditela. Purché evitiate di tenermi addosso gli occhi in quel modo, per amor del cielo. Non lo trovate in qualche maniera disdicevole?» insinua maligno.

L'investigatore arrossisce appena, se di imbarazzo o indignazione non è dato di saperlo. «A stare a sentire voi sembra che abbiamo un nemico in comune. Non so a voi, ma a me l'idea non tranquillizza» si decide a chiarire.

«Per quanto strano possa sembrare, devo convenirne. Personalmente voi mi bastate e avanzate pure» precisa don Luis, annoiato.

Dopo aver fatto roteare gli occhi, spazientito, Holmes stabilisce per una volta di soprassedere e invece torna sul loro problema più urgente. «Che io ricordi, non mi risulta esista qualcuno rispondente a tali requisiti. Posso fuor di dubbio contare su una nutrita schiera di detrattori e oppositori vari, ma non sono al corrente di qualcuno di loro che vanti gli stessi proponimenti nei vostri riguardi».

«Lo stesso vale per me» ammette don Luis. «Ma, per dirla a vostro modo, tutti gli indizi portano a questa possibilità, e immagino che si tratti di un punto come un altro da cui partire per fare un poco di chiarezza. A proposito: uno di voi due ha trovato qualche traccia da parte dei rapitori? Ci hanno condotti qui loro, dopo tutto».

«Sì, è così. Io stesso mi trovavo in Danimarca, dietro loro indicazione, prima di approdare in questo villaggio» conferma Holmes. «Ma né all'interno dell'abitato né al di fuori siamo riusciti a scovare nulla, fino a ora».

Un dubbio atroce coglie in quel momento don Luis. «Quanto tempo è trascorso da che sono qui?».

«Tre giorni, don Luis» lo aggiorna Patrice che per un poco è rimasto zitto in disparte a osservare i progressi, o la mancanza di questi.

Sgrana gli occhi e più per istinto che per vera volontà tenta di rimettersi a sedere. Rimane però senza fiato quando una bolla ardente di dolore esplode in corrispondenza della spalla sinistra. Ricade privo di energie e un poco tremante. «Tre» soffia, incredulo, mentre il capitano gli si china accanto per controllare che il brusco movimento non abbia aggravato la situazione.

«Tre, esatto. E siamo ancora bloccati qui, senza notizie e senza soluzioni in vista» lamenta l'investigatore.

«Volete dire che in tutto questo tempo non avete trovato uno straccio di indizio su dove possano trovarsi il vostro prezioso dottore e la mia Geneviève?» esclama costernato.

«Evidentemente» sibila Holmes.

«Niente è evidente in questo maledetto imbroglio!» si ribella, volendo rimettersi in piedi ma non trovandone le forze. «Non è possibile. Ci hanno condotti fino a qui per qualche motivo. Ora che ci siamo, devono avere progetti precisi per noi. Perché diamine non si sono ancora mossi?» si domanda, rivolgendosi a sé stesso per lo più.

«Lo vorrei sapere. Ma dal silenzio protratto non se ne ricava nulla. Forse si son perfino stancati del gioco e ci lasceranno a marcire in mezzo alle montagne fino a che non ce ne stancheremo».

«No! Voi delirate. E i rapiti, dunque? Avrebbero fatto tanto per farli sparire per poi stancarsene senza motivo? No, ripeto, non ha senso. Se aspettano, lo fanno con buona probabilità per i loro scopi» ipotizza don Luis.

«Dite che stanno prendendo tempo perché il disegno non è ancora maturo?» si interessa Holmes.

«È possibile, e sembra una possibilità piuttosto valida». Rimane in silenzio per alcuni minuti, forse occupato a riprendere fiato, fino a che un'idea lo coglie. «Avete detto di essere stato in Danimarca, prima di arrivare qui. È accaduto qualche fatto particolare laggiù?».

Holmes, sorpreso dalla domanda inattesa, annuisce. «Un paio di uomini, suppongo sicari, hanno cercato di farmi la pelle. Ne ho ucciso uno, l'altro è stato prelevato dalla polizia e presumibilmente messo dietro le sbarre. Spero che lo impicchino» riassume asciutto.

Don Luis storce il naso, poi torna pensoso. «Immagino non lo abbiate interrogato, il sopravvissuto».

«Uh! In effetti non ce n'è stato il tempo. E anche volendo, una volta nelle mani della legge danese è difficile ottenere qualche cosa di interessante. Pensate fosse a conoscenza di qualche dettaglio importante?» chiede, turbato dalla possibilità.

«Non credo. Non per via diretta, in ogni caso. Ma forse ha potuto vedere o sentire qualche particolare che sarebbe tornato utile. Peccato averci pensato solo ora; nemmeno noi ne abbiamo approfittato con quei _boches_ della malora che hanno provato a impallinarmi» si rammarica.

«Siamo punto e a capo, dunque» interviene Patrice.

«Non proprio» nega don Luis. «Sappiamo che il loro modo di operare è stato il medesimo per entrambi. E che con ogni probabilità l'intento finale non era affatto quello di ammazzarci, ma piuttosto di metterci alla prova. Dite, avete rinvenuto anche voi un messaggio sul posto che si congratulava per il successo ottenuto?».

Holmes sgrana gli occhi e fischia. «Sì, è proprio così che è andata. Sapete, credo abbiate ragione: stanno preparando qualcosa, e questo qualcosa credibilmente non è ancora pronto».

«Già, dovranno ancora attaccarci una miccia. Sapete, per il gran botto finale» pontifica con sarcasmo.

⁂

Sta da qualche tempo riposando a occhi chiusi, con la testa leggera e più vuota di quanto sia normalmente e il resto del corpo che sembra pesare più del piombo, quando bussano alla porta del piccolo appartamento dove lo hanno condotto in seguito al suo ferimento. Ne entra, dopo che Patrice si è accertato di chi si trattasse e ha quindi aperto l'uscio, un uomo corpulento e dalla folta capigliatura grigio ardesia e gli occhi affilati e altrettanto grigi che gli si presenta come Alphons, il medico del villaggio, e che trovandolo desto si appresta a esaminare le condizioni del suo ultimo paziente.

«Ammetto di non aver mai incontrato un uomo più fortunato di voi, pur nella sfortuna di essere stato ferito: nessun osso rotto, nessuna arteria danneggiata. L'unico lato negativo è che, dopo esser rimasto dentro, il proiettile e ciò che ha portato con sé hanno provocato una bella infezione».

«Il vostro punto di vista è di parte. A me non è parsa bella proprio per nulla» rimarca piccato don Luis.

Il dottore annuisce con una vaga smorfia che ricorda alla lontana un sorriso. «Avete ragione, ho adoperato un termine inappropriato. Ebbene, come vi sentite quest'oggi?» si informa mentre controlla la temperatura, le pulsazioni e la pressione.

«Immagino meglio di ieri, visto e considerato che ieri non ero sveglio e nemmeno cosciente di essere al mondo» borbotta petulante.

«Sì, confermo la vostra impressione: le vostre attuali condizioni sono in visibile miglioramento. Certo sarà comunque d'obbligo attendere ancora qualche giorno per...».

«Parlate di giorni? Volete forse scherzare? Non ho a disposizione tutto questo tempo. Ci sono questioni pressanti che richiedono la mia attenzione» precisa don Luis con aria seria e decisa.

Il dottor Alphons lo osserva con quella che sembra curiosità, poi scuote la testa. «La volontà da sola non è certo sufficiente a permettervi di ignorare ciò che invece serve al vostro corpo. E mi sembrate una persona abbastanza intelligente da comprendere questo semplice dato di fatto».

Don Luis lo fissa quasi intendesse incenerirlo sul posto poi, evidentemente ritenendolo uno spreco di energie, sbuffa e rimane in silenzio meditativo, ignorando del tutto la sua presenza tanto quanto le sue azioni ed eventuali domande.

A quel punto il dottore si risolve a chiedere l'assistenza dei presenti, nella fattispecie di Patrice, dato che Holmes non appare affatto interessato a offrirgliela. Così il capitano, armato di un largo sorriso che si augura risulti rassicurante, secondo le istruzioni del dottore solleva con cautela l'amico perché gli si possa sostituire il bendaggio e disinfettare la ferita ancora in via di guarigione.

Giunti quasi al termine di tali operazioni, un ennesimo bussare distoglie l'attenzione di tutti. Questa volta la persona che entra è una donna di mezza età che con la sua presenza inattesa sorprende il dottor Alphons.

«Margarete, cosa fate qui, voi?» chiede infatti, essendo ella la sua assistente di studio.

«Mi c’ha mandata Klaus, sapete, che poverino non si può muovere dalla guardiola. M’ha detto che c'era un messaggio per lorsignori e che qualcuno lo doveva pur portare, no?» spiega confusamente.

Sherlock Holmes, ridestatosi dal suo torpore annoiato, si fa presto incontro alla donna. «Avete un messaggio per noi? Da parte di chi?».

La donna lo scruta con dubbio. «Voi siete l'inglese, giusto? Beh, il messaggio Klaus m'ha detto che è per un signore francese, perché quello che ha telefonato giù all'ufficio del commissario era francese, così...».

«Chi, chi? Benedetta donna! Chi ha chiamato?» si spazientisce Holmes.

Margarete, lungi dall'essere impressionata, assottiglia le palpebre e incrocia le braccia sotto il generoso seno. «Non v'aspettate certo d’ottenere più velocemente ciò che volete facendo il gradasso, nevvero? Sapete, non sono mica l'ultima arrivata. Indicatemi un po’ il francese, lo dirò a lui quel che ho da dire» ribatte granitica.

Mentre Holmes soffia stizzito e scuote i pugni in aria, una lieve risata sfiatata giunge dal letto poco distante. «Signora mia, se lo desiderate, posso ascoltarvi» si intromette con tono sommesso don Luis.

La donna, voltatasi in direzione della nuova voce, sorride. «Ah, ecco che n’ho trovato uno, di francese». Gli si fa vicina e il suo viso si oscura un poco. «Ma siete un poco ammaccato, vedo. Dunque eravate voi che il dottore è venuto a visitare».

«Eh già, proprio io. Ma mi dicono che oggi sto meglio. Non che io l'abbia notato» scherza, facendo di nuovo sorridere la signora.

«Bene, bene, son contenta. Allora dovete sapere che Wolf, il capo di Klaus giù al commissariato, ha ricevuto che è poco una telefonata da Parigi, da un tale... Oh, non sono riuscita a tenere a mente quel nome strano. Un prefetto di qualcosa, comunque».

Don Luis sgrana gli occhi e tenta un movimento che di fatto non produce alcun effetto. «Desmalions?» propone trepidante.

«Ah, sì, è proprio quello!» si rallegra Margarete. «E ha detto che ci son novità su una tal ragazza rapita, poveretta» aggiunge crucciata.

«Quali novità?» affanna, nella disperazione di non riuscire a muoversi.

«Beh, beh, a dire il vero ha detto che eran cose da non parlarne così al primo venuto, sapete. Che quindi bisogna richiamarlo indietro e parlarne tra di voi, dico bene?».

Un gemito scivola fra le sue labbra secche. Riflette, e più riflette più si rende conto che non può farci nulla, non in quel momento almeno. «Patrice» chiama con tono stentoreo.

«Eccomi, sono qui, don Luis».

«Lo avete avvertito voi che ci troviamo qui, giusto?» si accerta, già conoscendo comunque la risposta.

«Il prefetto? Certo, ho creduto importante fargli sapere dove ci troviamo e che al momento siamo a un punto ceco della faccenda».

Annuisce. «D'accordo. Potete richiamarlo? Immagino già conosca a grandi linee la situazione».

«Sì, don Luis. L'ho informato giusto ieri. Tornerò al commissariato e lo contatterò di nuovo. Così sapremo che novità ci sono».

«Bene. Grazie, Patrice».

⁂

A dir molto mezz’ora più tardi Patrice torna dal commissariato, presso il quale si è recato per soddisfare le incombenze richieste dall’amico, trafelato e con un’espressione stravolta. Alle pressanti richieste da parte sia dell’investigatore Holmes che dell’amico don Luis, si getta letteralmente ai piedi del letto che ospita quest’ultimo con un tremito delle labbra e lo spavento negli occhi.

«Oh, don Luis, il prefetto mi ha detto che le novità sono cattive. È stato contattato da Victoire, solo ieri sera sul tardi, e poi dalla mia Coralie e anche da vostra moglie Florence questa mattina presto. Tutte loro pare abbiano ricevuto messaggi così simili a quelli che hanno fatto recapitare a voi».

Sherlock Holmes si avvicina ai due mentre don Luis si passa la mano destra sulla fronte con fare nervoso. «E quindi, che cosa ha fatto Desmalions?» si informa, già prevedendo il peggio.

«Ci ha informati» pigola Patrice, tremando all’espressione affilata dell’amico.

«_Ci ha informati_… Tutti qui? È dunque questa la massima espressione del suo misero cervello?» si altera.

«Don Luis?» soffia il capitano, avvicinandosi ancora un poco, nonostante le premesse infelici.

«State a sentire, Patrice» esordisce in tono aspro e impaziente. «Voi ora tornerete al commissariato, od ovunque vi sia un apparecchio telefonico che funzioni in modo adeguato, e chiamerete ancora una volta Desmalions, e dopo avergli detto che è un imbecille gli direte di prendere qualcuno dei suoi uomini sfaccendati e di mandarli da Florence, Coralie e Victoire, e che non si muovano dal loro fianco neppure per andare in bagno, è chiaro? E se non disponesse di personale a sufficienza, in quel caso dovrà predisporre per prelevare le tre donne e portarle alla Sûreté, e tenercele fino a che non avremo risolto questo maledetto pasticcio. Domande?» sbotta spazientito.

«Credete… Voi pensate che possano essere in pericolo?» geme Patrice, disperato.

«Non lo credo. Lo so» asserisce asciutto.

«Mi trovo mio malgrado d’accordo con lui. Hanno evidentemente fatto i loro conti e compreso che sarebbe stato più prudente avere un’assicurazione in più, nel caso la situazione fosse precipitata» conviene Holmes.

«Andate!» ringhia don Luis all’indirizzo di un pallido Patrice, il quale si affretta a rimettersi in piedi e a correre al commissariato per mettersi in contatto con il prefetto.

  



	8. Querelles

h2.cjk { font-family: "SimSun" }  
h2.ctl { font-family: "Lucida Sans" }

## Querelles

Il prefetto Desmalions non ha certo fatto i salti di gioia in seguito alla seconda e poco gradita telefonata da parte del capitano Belval, ma con le buone o con le cattive infine ha forzatamente convenuto che la soluzione propostagli fosse la più adeguata alla spiacevole situazione in corso e (per il suo bene, oltre che per quello delle tre donne coinvolte) ha optato per la seconda opzione, ovvero trattenerle alla Sûreté per il tempo necessario a risolvere quel caso.

Patrice è stremato e ha i nervi a pezzi, ma se non altro può contare sul fatto che la sua Coralie non rischi la vita come invece sta accadendo a tutti loro. Don Luis e l’investigatore Holmes non fanno altro che discutere per tutto il tempo, per quanto in realtà a Patrice danno più l’idea d’essere epiche litigate piuttosto che civili discussioni; ma ha deciso, qualche giorno prima, di rimanere zitto e buono in disparte di modo da non metter becco nelle loro personali battaglie, soprattutto con il fine di tutelare la propria sanità mentale. Il problema maggiore è che, per quanto possano mai essere buone le idee di entrambi, non sembra ci sia verso che riescano a mettersi d'accordo con sufficiente impegno da farne funzionare anche solo la metà. Se poi alle difficoltà citate si aggiunge la disgrazia che vede l'amico tuttora nell'impossibilità di spostarsi a piacimento per tentare se non altro di attuare i suoi scopi, e che quindi lo mette in ansia e in alcuni momenti sembra portarlo fin quasi al delirio, tutto peggiora esponenzialmente. In sporadiche occasioni Patrice ha saggiamente deciso di uscire e farsi una passeggiata nei dintorni al fine di mettere un poco di spazio fra sé e l'orlo del finimondo che è ormai divenuta la loro momentanea abitazione, e quella è giusto una delle suddette occasioni poiché alcuni minuti prima ha preso in seria considerazione l'idea di soffocare nel sonno entrambi i suoi sfortunati compagni di viaggio.

In quel momento si ritrova seduto di fronte al bancone dell'unico cafè del paese, intento a sorbire, una goccia per volta, un distillato molto apprezzato sul posto che chiamano kirsch, ovvero una bevanda trasparente e alcolica dal profumo intenso e dal sapore che ricorda vagamente quello delle mandorle amare. Sospira pesantemente fissando con sguardo distratto l'orlo del piccolo bicchiere che ha di fronte.

«Ancora preoccupazioni, signor Belval?» chiede con fare gentile Benedikte, la donna anziana dietro il bancone.

Patrice solleva lo sguardo e si ritrova osservato con curiosità e un po’ di compassione dalla suddetta. Tenta un sorriso che non vede la luce e sospira di nuovo. Scuote la testa e annuisce con mestizia. «Stanno diventando insopportabili» ammette, sentendosi orribilmente in colpa.

«Pensavo lo fossero già» fa notare la donna.

«Lo credevo anche io, fino a oggi».

«Sono riusciti a peggiorare?» domanda incredula.

«Sembra impossibile, non è vero? Eppure pare ne siano stati in grado. Non ho idea di come facciano, ma lo fanno dannatamente bene» sbotta costernato.

«Perché non li mandate al diavolo e ve ne tornate a casa da vostra moglie?» si preoccupa, pensando alla povera donna che aspetta due bambini, uno nel suo ventre e l'altro seduto al bancone di un bar in un altro paese.

Patrice la fissa stralunato, le labbra schiuse in una smorfia attonita. «Non scherzate! Don Luis è pur sempre il mio migliore amico. E comunque senza di me finirebbero con il venire alle mani e ammazzarsi».

«Signor Belval, date retta a me: se quell'uomo fosse davvero vostro amico come dite voi non si accanirebbe tanto per rendervi la vita un inferno come sta facendo ora. E da quanto ho capito voi c'entrate ben poco con i loro problemi. Siete qui solo perché lo sentite come un dovere nei suoi confronti. Capisco che abbiate un buon cuore e vogliate il suo bene, ma il sentimento dovrebbe essere reciproco, non credete?».

Patrice, frastornato da quel discorso, si alza di botto facendo cadere a terra lo sgabello. Poi si volta senza prendersi la briga di salutare ed esce quasi di corsa dal locale per prendere aria e schiarirsi il cervello appannato, nonostante non abbia bevuto che pochi sorsi di distillato. Respira con affanno, trattenendosi la testa fra le mani, e pensa. “_Un dovere_” ha detto Benedikte. Ma cosa ne sa, lei? Lo sa lei, forse, che don Luis ha tirato fuori da guai mortali Coralie e lui ben più d'una volta? Lo sa, Benedikte, che se solo qualche giorno addietro non si fosse messo in mezzo, quell'investigatore lo avrebbe fatto secco e allora suo figlio sarebbe cresciuto senza un padre? Lo sa forse che in un’occasione gli ha parlato di una povera donna trovatasi nei guai su un'isola e don Luis ha accettato di aiutarla e l'ha salvata da una morte orribile? No, lei di tutto questo non sa proprio nulla. Come può dunque giudicare le sue scelte? Sconvolto e tremante riprende la strada per la camera in cui sono relegati quei due, sperando che abbiano conservato per lui un poco della comprensione che non riescono a riservarsi a vicenda. Tuttavia quando entra don Luis e Sherlock Holmes stanno ancora discutendo, rilanciandosi addosso frecciate e insulti ben poco velati. La sua disperazione e impotenza raggiungono la saturazione, così si porta al centro della camera con passi pesanti, mordendosi a sangue le labbra e vibrando di indignazione.

«Basta! Ora basta! State zitti, finitela di litigare, dannazione!» grida furioso, tremando per l'ira e lo sforzo di non saltare addosso a quei due e prenderli a pugni.

Le ginocchia gli si piegano e si ritrova a terra, il viso coperto dalle mani e le lacrime di frustrazione e paura che scorrono libere e inesorabili, coperte da singhiozzi convulsi. Tutto il resto è un silenzio che s'infittisce, impregnando la stanza e ciò che contiene. Solo il suo respiro affannoso s'avverte, e pesa sui pensieri e le coscienze.

«Patrice» mormora, dopo molti minuti, la voce un poco rauca di don Luis.

Si scuote, leva le dita affondate nei capelli e le fa scivolare sulle orecchie, convinto che non funzionino più bene, perché attorno a lui non ode più urla e strepiti, ma silenzio. Però la voce di un amico, quella la sa riconoscere anche nel bel mezzo della confusione che regna nella sua testa, e sussulta di spavento e angoscia. Piano, le sue mani scendono, strusciandosi sulle guance per asciugarle, e poi ne passa i palmi sulle cosce, affinché il tessuto dei pantaloni ne assorba l'ultima umidità residua.

«I miei pensieri mi hanno portato fuori strada. Ho... smarrito quel che credevo giusto, per un momento. Vi prometto che non accadrà più» soffia con voce tremante e occhi bassi.

Ma accade un fatto strano che cattura gli ultimi brandelli della sua attenzione, poiché una delle sue mani, ancora poggiata sui pantaloni, tasta una consistenza che non è solo di rigido tessuto resistente, ma qualcosa che scrocchia. Cruccia la fronte e infila le dita nella tasca, e lì, come comparso dal nulla, trova un pezzetto di carta ripiegato più e più volte su sé stesso; qualcosa che, ne è certo, la mattina, quando ha indossato i suoi abiti, non c'era.

«Cosa... Come fa a esser qui?» chiede stranito a tutti e a nessuno insieme.

E tutti, ora, fissano attoniti il pezzetto di carta posato sul palmo del capitano Belval, ma la loro sorpresa ben presto lascia spazio a bramosia di conoscenza.

«Apritelo, capitano» lo incita Holmes.

Patrice annuisce appena e con le dita che fremono svolge una a una le pieghe della carta. Quel che ne rimane, infine, è un rettangolo non più grande della mano che lo contiene, e sopra poche righe vergate in inchiostro nero appena un poco sbavato.

_20 2 24 15,5_

_48 12 28.4 14, 16 22 18.2 5_

Resta per interminabili secondi immobile a fissare i segni neri sulla pagina bianca, fino a che le sue labbra si serrano in una smorfia sconfitta e china il capo. Solo a quel punto Holmes gli si avvicina e tende una mano, a chiedere per sé il messaggio, e Patrice lo accontenta senza opporsi, adagiandolo sulla mano aperta con un gesto fatalista. L'investigatore lo osserva brevemente, si allontana e, estratta da una tasca una mappa ripiegata, la distende con cura sulla scrivania di fronte alla finestra e vi posa a fianco il biglietto. Dopo una veloce ricerca anche le sue labbra si rinserrano in una smorfia contrita e chiude gli occhi per evitare di strappare in mille pezzi missiva e mappa, e anche per ritrovare una parvenza di calma.

«Dove ci portano, questa volta?» si informa don Luis con voce stanca.

«Vienna» replica Holmes, atono.

Ride, di una risata secca e amara, e a sua volta stringe gli occhi e digrigna i denti. «Maledetti» sibila.

Patrice osserva prima l'uno poi l'altro, incerto e confuso. «Pensate li abbiano portati lì?».

«Certo che no, ragazzo» borbotta Holmes, fissando con ostinazione il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra.

«Stanno ancora giocando. Vogliono qualcosa d'altro. Ma cosa? Ah, dannazione, quanto li odio!».

Le labbra di Holmes si storcono in un ghigno un po' macabro. «Forse vogliono stare a vedere se riusciamo ad ammazzarci con le nostre mani prima che lo facciano loro».

Don Luis solleva la testa e scruta le spalle un po' ingobbite dell'investigatore. «Perdono il loro tempo, se così fosse. Non ho la minima intenzione di farmi ammazzare, né tanto meno di uccidere qualcuno».

«Davvero?» chiede Holmes incuriosito, voltandosi per guardarlo in faccia. «Neppure se si trattasse del sottoscritto?».

I suoi occhi rimangono fissi in quelli dell'investigatore con sconcertante intensità, tale da costringere l'altro ad agitarsi con nervoso disagio. Infine tuttavia li socchiude mollemente, sospirando in un lento tremolio. «Non tentatemi. Non è mia abitudine togliere la vita agli esseri umani, e voi fino a prova contraria siete un essere umano. O almeno, così mi è stato fatto notare in talune occasioni».

A Patrice sfugge una piccola risata divertita e per l'affronto si merita un'occhiataccia da Holmes. «Oh, suvvia, non ricomincerete a insultarvi e sbraitare, voglio sperare» prega, augurandosi che siano troppo occupati a maledire i sequestratori per maledirsi l'un l'altro.

«Per conto mio non sono dell'umore» ammette don Luis. Si sofferma sull'amico e accenna un timido stiramento di labbra in rappresentanza di un sorriso. Con un cenno della mano gli chiede la cortesia di volersi avvicinare e quando viene accontentato solleva quella stessa mano e sfiora un braccio dell'amico, a guisa di conforto. «Avete ragione voi, dopo tutto. E, cedetemi, mi rincresce di avervi procurato tanto dispiacere con il mio comportamento sconsiderato. Spero davvero che vogliate perdonarmi».

Patrice poggia a sua volta una mano sulla sua spalla destra e sorride. «Potete contarci. So bene quanto questi ultimi giorni vi abbiano arrecato dolore, e vi assicuro che non potrei mai serbarvi alcun rancore».

Sospira piano. «Grazie, mio buon amico. Non so come potrei fare senza la vostra presenza».

«Probabilmente a quest'ora sareste già a Vienna, o addirittura nel luogo misterioso prescelto per trattenere vostra figlia» suppone Patrice, scuotendo la testa con mestizia.

«Ne dubito. Voi sottovalutate i vostri meriti». Cruccia la fronte e risolleva un poco la testa in cerca della figura dell'investigatore. «Ci danno appuntamento?» chiede con preoccupazione.

Holmes annuisce. «Sì, ma se la prendono con comodo: è solo fra quattro giorni».

Don Luis sgrana un poco gli occhi e si mordicchia un angolo del labbro inferiore, impensierito. «Ci tengono ancora d'occhio» riflette.

Raddrizzandosi, Holmes si fa più cupo di quanto già non fosse. «Dunque conoscono le nostre attuali condizioni. Forse sorvegliano il prefetto a Parigi».

«Probabilmente sì» concorda don Luis. «Ma credo che abbiano qualcuno anche qui, dato che sono giorni che Patrice non chiama Desmalions, mentre loro sono più aggiornati».

«Un complice, quindi?».

«O qualcuno di nuovo, arrivato da poco. Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile sapere se in un paese così piccolo, oltre a noi tre, sono giunte altre persone nuove» suggerisce don Luis.

Holmes annuisce secco a si appresta a uscire per mettere il naso nei fatti altrui, ma viene fermato da un richiamo e si volta, impaziente. «Che altro volete?» borbotta acido.

«Portate con voi anche il capitano Belval. La gente di qui lo conosce abbastanza bene, ormai, e di certo si fideranno più di lui che della vostra brutta faccia» asserisce, con un sorrisetto dispettoso.

Le gote dell'investigatore si tingono di vermiglio, ma con un ringhio seccato accetta il consiglio e si trascina appresso il povero Patrice, il quale prima di lasciare l'abitazione si volta indietro un'ultima volta a lanciare uno sguardo allarmato e un po' triste all'amico. Ritrova un poco di sollievo solo dopo aver ricevuto un suo gentile sorriso di incoraggiamento, così che si risolve a seguire docile l'inglese che lo ha abbrancato per un braccio senza troppi riguardi, evidentemente deciso a passare al setaccio tutto quanto il paese, se necessario, pur di scovare anche una misera traccia utile.

  



End file.
